A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traction assemblies for converting a wheeled driven vehicle, such as a truck, into a track-like driven vehicle for improved traction in certain types of terrain and driving conditions. In particular, this invention relates to such traction assemblies that easily and effectively improve the traction of such vehicles, including dual-wheeled driven vehicles.
B. Background
It is well known that many people drive their vehicles, including trucks, cars and other types of vehicles, through all types of terrain and road (or non-road) conditions. Whether for work, leisure enjoyment or of out of necessity, vehicles are driven through sand, mud, gravel, snow, ice and other types of difficult driving conditions (collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cadverse conditionsxe2x80x9d). This includes driving the vehicle on or to the beach through sand, through a rain-soaked dirt road that has become muddy, and through the snow and ice to get to the driver""s home or favorite ski or snow play destination. Although these adverse conditions vary somewhat from each other, they all have in common a lack of traction for the typical motor vehicle having standard wheels and tires. The lack of traction resulting from these adverse conditions can make travel across such ground virtually impossible. Attempting to cross such conditions can result in the vehicle becoming stuck, requiring the assistance of another driver or a tow truck to free the vehicle. Naturally, such loss of time and expense is not desirable. As a result, even the mere risk of becoming stuck discourages many drivers from attempting to take their vehicle through such adverse conditions.
To compensate for and attempt to overcome the lack of traction in the adverse conditions, many vehicles are equipped by the manufacturer with components to assist the driver. One common type of factory component is the use of four-wheel drive. Another component is the use of dual-wheel rear wheels (commonly known as dualies). These components do generally improve traction when driving through adverse conditions, particularly when used with the right type of tires, those which are configured and or adapted to grip the xe2x80x9croadxe2x80x9d better when driven on sand, mud or snow. However, no matter how well the vehicle or its tires are designed to handle loose or slippery driving conditions, virtually all vehicles still have difficultly driving through particularly adverse conditions, including thick, soft sand, deep snow and thick ice. In addition to the above factory components, various vehicle accessories are commonly available for use when driving in adverse conditions, including snow chains and the like. Although snow chains generally improve traction when used for snow or ice, they do not assist the driver who wants to take their vehicle across sand or muddy ground conditions. Therefore, while the above components and accessories do provide additional traction under certain conditions, they do not work well under other conditions (i.e., loose sand) and have certain limitations that are difficult to overcome, particularly with regard to dual-wheeled vehicles.
Several patents have issued for apparatuses to improve traction for wheeled vehicles when driving across adverse conditions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,743 to Parrish discloses a vehicle traction unit that attaches to a standard vehicle in place of the rear or all wheels. The traction unit of this patent comprises a frame member that is clamped to the vehicle with a plurality of load bearing wheels and drive sprocket wheels on the frame member and an endless track belt around the load and drive wheels forming a track system (i.e., similar to a tank) to convert a truck to a xe2x80x9chalf-trackxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfull-trackxe2x80x9d vehicle. Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,726 to O""Brien, which discloses a tracked drive for vehicles that mounts to the rear axle of a wheeled vehicle to convert it to a snowmobile-like vehicle. This tracked drive unit has an ground-engaging track mounted on a housing having sprocket means for connecting to the track and to the axle of the vehicle. Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,001 to Rasenberger, which discloses a track assembly to convert wheeled vehicles into a tracked vehicle. The assembly comprises a frame having at least two support arms connected to the drive assembly with a pair of endless tracks about the frame. Each of the above patents disclose an apparatus for converting a vehicle, such as a truck, to at least a half-track vehicle having endless tracks that interact with the ground surface to provide improved traction for the vehicle. As is well known, half-track type vehicles are generally much slower and more difficult to operate. As a general rule, the conversion from a regular wheeled vehicle to a half-track vehicle should only be done at the point in time and location when the additional traction is needed (as opposed to full-time usage). Each of these patents disclose an apparatus that requires complete removal of at least the rear wheels of the vehicle so as to replace the wheels with the track assembly or apparatus. The removal of the wheels and replacement with the track assembly is a difficult and time consuming process that is not lightly undertaken. In addition, the track assemblies themselves appear to be relatively expensive to make and are obviously much too cumbersome to carry around in the vehicle so that they may be placed on the vehicle only when needed. As a result, use of apparatuses such as those disclosed in the above patents have not had much acceptance for most drivers, particularly those only requiring improved traction on a limited or occasional basis.
The known existing art show that the broad concept of improving the traction of a standard vehicle for use in adverse conditions is well known. On the other hand, none of the known references, whether individually or in all appropriate combinations, teach a relatively inexpensive, easy to install and effective assembly for improving traction that is suitable for mounting on a standard vehicle, including those having dual rear wheels. Specifically, the known prior art does not disclose a traction assembly for single or dual-wheeled vehicles that is configured to be installed on the vehicle with the wheels in place. What is needed is a traction assembly that is suitable for use on single and dual-wheeled vehicles that does not require removal of the wheels and which is relatively easy and quick to install.
The traction assembly for dual-wheeled vehicles of the present invention provides the benefits and solves the problems identified above. That is to say, the present invention discloses a traction assembly that can be installed directly on the wheels of a single-wheeled vehicle (i.e., vehicles having a single wheel at the ends of the rear axle) or dual-wheeled vehicle (i.e., vehicles having two wheels at the ends of the rear axle) without requiring removal of the wheels from the vehicle. The traction assembly of the present invention is relatively inexpensive to make and easy to install. In addition, the present traction assembly can be folded or rolled up into a relatively small package that is suitable for carrying in the vehicle so that the driver can attach the assembly to the vehicle for improved traction only when such traction is necessary.
In its broadest form, one embodiment of the present invention comprises a plurality of traction units that are interconnected by a connecting member and secured in place on the wheels of the single or dual-wheeled vehicle by a securing mechanism. Each of the traction units has a pair of spaced apart traction bars and at least one spacer member interconnecting the traction bars. The traction bars are configured to provide traction for the vehicle when the assembly is secured around the wheels. The spacer member is shaped and configured to be disposed alongside the tire of a single-wheeled vehicle or between the pair of wheels of a dual-wheeled vehicle when the assembly is securely installed on the vehicle. Once secured into place on the wheels, the traction assembly substantially improves the traction of the wheels against the ground, particularly when in sand and the like. Unlike prior art devices, removal of the wheels from the vehicle is not necessary for installation or removal of the traction assembly of the present invention. Instead, to install the traction assembly of the present invention, the user merely lays out the assembly on the ground, drives on top of the assembly, pulls the ends of the assembly up around the wheels and securely connects the ends together.
In the preferred embodiment, the present invention has traction bars that are generally L-shaped members, such as L-shaped angle irons, and the spacer members are generally V-shaped members, such as V-shaped angle irons. One side of the L-shaped member is flat and will lie against the wheels of the vehicle when the assembly is secured to the wheels. The other side of the L-shaped member protrudes or extends outwardly from the wheels to dig into the sand, mud or other adverse condition to provide improved traction for the vehicle. The sides of the V-shaped member can abut the sides of the tires so as to position the pair of connecting members along the sides of the wheels (for a single-wheeled vehicle) or position the single connecting member generally in the center of the space between the wheels (for a dual-wheeled vehicle). Also in the preferred embodiment, the traction bars are generally parallel to each other and approximately the same width as the wheel or dual wheels and each of the spacer members are generally perpendicular to the traction bars. The connecting member of the preferred embodiment is generally longitudinally shaped, flexible and collapsible to facilitate the folding and storage of the assembly when it is not in use. The securing mechanism can be one of a variety of devices that are capable of securing two ends of a chain or other connecting member together. In the preferred embodiment, a chain binder is utilized to pull the ends together and a clevis is used to connect the ends. The traction bars and spacer member making up the traction unit can be integral, thereby eliminating the need to attach the separate pieces together.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a traction assembly for single and dual-wheeled vehicles that is relatively inexpensive to make, easy to install and effective for improving traction in adverse conditions.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide a traction assembly that can be placed on a vehicle without requiring the removal of the wheel or wheel assembly from the vehicle.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide a traction assembly that utilizes a plurality of traction units interconnected by a connecting member and having a securing mechanism to securely mount the assembly on the wheels of a vehicle.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide a traction assembly that utilizes components that are relatively commonly and inexpensively available, such as L-shaped and V-shaped angle irons, chains and clevis.